Aura Caamaño
|Edad = |Fecha de nacimiento = 20 de febrero de 1979 |Lugar de nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela |Nacionalidad = Venezolana |Tipo de sangre = |Estatura = |Conyugue = |Hijos = |Padres = |Debut = 2006 |Estado = Activa |Personaje = Asistente de Homerón Hermana de Ponto |Agencia = |Facebook = |Twitter = |Instagram = |Youtube = Aura Caamaño |Yahoo = |Sitio web = |Blog = |Ocupación = Actriz de doblaje Locutora Transcriptora de textos Productora independiente |Pasatiempos = |Habilidades = }} Aura Caamaño es una actriz de doblaje, locutora y productora independiente venezolana con una trayectoria de más de 9 años en el medio, conocida por interpretar a Sierra en Drama total, y por ser la segunda voz de Botas en Dora, la exploradora, entre otros muchos personajes. Filmografía Anime *xxxHOLiC - Marudashi *Bokurano - Mako Nakarai *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Madame Christmas *Blue Dragon - Asistente de Homerón/Hermana de Ponto/Voces diversas *Nodame Cantabile - Maki/Mika/Keeko Kawano (tercera voz)/Kaori *Planet Survival - Computadora/Voces diversas *Mushishi - Io (cap. 5) *Steel Angel Kurumi - Voces diversas *The Twelve Kingdoms - Voces diversas *Noir - Voces diversas *Galaxy Angel - Voces diversas *Solty Rei - Voces diversas *Humanoid Monster Bem - Voces diversas *Hell Girl - Voces diversas *Speed Grapher - Voces diversas *Black Cat - Voces diversas *Speed Grapher - Voces diversas *Twin Spica - Voces diversas *El conde de Monte Cristo - Voces diversas Series de TV *Big Time Rush - Jennifer 3 (2ª voz)/Stephanie King/Madame Zanzibar/Megan/Annie Winters *The Haunting Hour: La serie - Priscilla *Motel Bates - Marion Crane/Voces diversas *Hidden Palms - Nikky *The end - Jacquie *Dexter - Cira Manzon/Tarla Grant (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales *Los Kennedy - Madre de Jaky Kennedy/Voces diversas *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Lauren Treacy *El mundo de Indie - Blanchart/Señorita Núñez/Voces diversas *Connor Undercover - Julia o Mama *Lockie Leonard - Señorita Archer *Trial and Retribution - Gwe/Shinne/Fiona/Angela Dutton/Sherry/Katie/Sofía/Leigh/Voces diversas *El ciber-mundo de las chicas - Señorita Rayner *Teens al poder - Serena Balfour *Dexter - Tarla/Rebeca/Detective Cira/Voces diversas *Overruled! Corte juvenil - Mathers *La habitación perdida - Suzie Kang *Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Liz/Eva Méndez/Giuliana Rancic/Voces diversas *M.I. High - Jefa M19/Voces diversas *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Edith/Voces diversas *12 Signos - Juliana *Benidorm Bastards - Lea *Missing Persons Unit - Jolien *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Noelle Williams *MotorWeek - Jessica/Voces diversas *Birdsong - Jeanne *Identidades - Martha *Episodios - Wendy *Brooklyn 9-9 - Carlene/Voces diversas *Dog's World - Voces diversas *Little People - Voces diversas *Dinosapien - Voces diversas *Weeds - Voces diversas *El filántropo - Voces diversas *A Gurú World - Voces diversas *Bomb Girl - Vera *Mindy Project - Beverly, Maggy *Hell on Wheels (Infierno sobre Ruedas) - Eva *Crossing Line - Arabela *Public Morals - Christine Muldoon *Vis a vis - Macarena Ferreiro Molina *Pulsaciones - Marian Gala Reality shows *Giuliana and Bill - Giuliana Rancic *Poliamor - Lindsey *Quiero lucir famosa - Lisa Mitchel *Deliver Me - Presentación voz en Off/Voces diversas *Dame un remedio - Katie McCan/Heidi Rootes/Voces diversas *True Beauty - Regina *Cunas de oro - Narradora *Holly - Vendedora/Tara *How Clean - Erin/Voces diversas *Spoiled Rooten - Casey Malloe/Voces diversas *Volcanic Winter - Susan Joy/Voces diversas *Save Us - Kipling/Donna *Take Home - Fotógrafa/Theodore/Voces diversas *Cámbiame el look (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Parental Control - Voces diversas *Princesitas - Voces diversas *La domadora - Voces diversas *Relationship - Voces diversas *Recién casados, recién peleados - Voces diversas *Party Planner - Voces diversas *Surprise - Voces diversas *I'm Pregnant - Voces diversas *Bodas espectaculares - Diversas Voces *Most Outtragerous - Voces diversas *After Show "Catfish" - Suchín Pak *Hijas del Buen Pastor - Kendra Koloff *Amas de Casa de New Jersey - Kim G. *Models Of Runway 2da Temporada - Brandise Danesewich *Quien Da Mas - Casey *Real HouseWives - Peggy Series animadas *Luz, drama, acción - Sierra *Drama total: Gira mundial - Sierra *Drama total: Todos estrellas - Sierra *Yoohoo y sus amigos: **Pamme **Señora Pamme *Las leyendas de Tatonka - Numpa *Animalia: **Presentadora **Flor del Núcleo **Voces diversas *Mighty B!, la súper abeja: **Chai Galagher **Falso Feliz **Roxy **Voces diversas *Martha habla: **Eunice **Señora Dempson **Voces diversas *Chica Supersabia: **Violeta **Señorita Pregunta **Voces diversas *Dora, la exploradora - Botas (2ª voz) *Stoked! Locos por las olas: **Mamá de Reef **Voces diversas *Milly y Molly: **Poppi **Amapola **Mamá de Humberto **Voces diversas *Eliot Kid - Max *Winx Club: **Lithia **Reina Luna (5ª temp.) **Ninfea (4ª temp.) **Hadas Etéreas *Bob Esponja: **Pink **Voces diversas *Frutillita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti: **Sadiebug **Meivis Macedonia *World of Winx - Campanita (segunda temporada) *Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack - Secretaria del Alcalde/Voces diversas *Fanboy y Chum Chum - Lupe (segunda voz)/Reportera/Voces diversas *Magi-Nation - Swip/Voces diversas *Jimmy Two-Shoes - Jez *Batman, el valiente - Escarcha malvada *Justicia Joven - Cheshire/Jade *Pop Pixie - Zing/Mama Osa/Dragona/Voces diversas *Tak y el poder de Juju - Mujer Cabello Morado/Voces diversas *Tres espías sin límites (doblaje venezolano) - Geraldine *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - La Muerte *Steven Universe - Ópalo/Carnelian *Zip Zip - Nugget *Garrapatas y catapultas - Mamá *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Maestra Harriet *Peg + Gato - Cleopatra *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Voces diversas *Kung Fu Dino Posse - Voces diversas *Danny Phantom - Voces diversas *La escuela del terror de Casper - Voces diversas *Pinky Dinky Doo - Voces diversas *Saladín - Voces diversas *Clarence - Voces diversas Películas animadas *Dora, la exploradora en Navidad - Botas *La Mujer Maravilla: la película - Perséfone *All Star Superman - Lilo *Superman/Batman: Apocalipsis - Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Winx Club: La Venganza de las Trix - Belladona/Alice *Winx Club: La Batalla por Magix - Zarathustra *Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido - Mandragora *Batman: Año uno - Voces diversas *Hoops and Yoyo haunted Halloween - Princesa *Liga de la Justicia: Ataque de la Legión del Mal - Cheetah *Liga de la Justicia de Imaginext - Cheetah *Papá, soy una zombi y Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie - Julia Películas *Mercancía peligrosa (2016) - Jenna *Vehículo 19 (2013) - Recepcionista/Voces Adicionales *La Bella y la Bestia (2014) - Astrid *Bolywood in the Alps - Franzi *Scary Movie 5 - Kendra Brooks *Mental - Sandra *The Place Beyond the Pines - Romina (2012) (Doblaje venezolano) *Corre y pega - Neve *Fuerzas especiales - Ilya *Whitney Brown - Sally * No deberias besar a la novia - Tanya *Big Time Rush: una navidad en grande - Productora *Big Time Rush: fiesta en la playa - Jennifer 3 *La copia - Rebecca *Los crímenes de Oxford - Lorna *La inmaculada concepción de Little Dizzle - Tracy *El yerno - Cristina *Pendragon: La herencia de un guerrero - Ginebra *Navidades en el medio de la nada - Trish Benson *Psicópata americano - Courtney Rawlinson *El hotel de los sueños: México - Norma Wood *El salón del árbol - Christine *Asesinos en la carretera - Brandi *Lecciones de conducir - Emma Pagent *Vidas robadas - Coral *Mujeres en problemas - Maggie *Botineras - Cata *El mejor papá del mundo - voces adicionales (2009) (doblaje venezolano) *Depredador del ártico - Natalya *Una accidentada navidad - Saul *En medio de la nada - Vic/Jean/Melani *Shadows of Justice - Lisa/Madre *Email to Bill Gates - Barbara *Mata tu Amor - Anna *All Hat - Chrissie *Orchesta Seats - Claudet *Condena injusta - Mery Sharer *Hotline - Sarah *Ripley Underground - Parker *Feroz - Angela/Sarei *Melodies Of Spring - Katja *Toe to Toe - Mina *The Amateurs - Veronica/Voces diversas *Stiletto - Moran/Voces diversas *Mrs. Miracle - Nicky/Cindy *Black Irish - Sandy/Voces diversas *The Lucky Ones - Kendra/Voces diversas *The Longshots - Locutora/Voces diversas *Sarcasmos múltiples - Saffron *El retrato de Dorian Gray (2009) - Gladys/Celia Radley/Voces diversas *The Nanny Diaries - Tanya/Voces diversas *The Spirit - Lorelei/Voces diversas *Campamento mortal - Ellen *Nueva en la ciudad - Kimberley *El juego perfecto - Cleon *Juegos de traición - Voces diversas *La novia de mi mejor amigo - Voces diversas *Ladrón de farmacias - Voces diversa *Source code - Voces diversas *El sustituto (1996) - Voces diversas *Psicópata americano 2 - Voces diversas *Acero azul - Voces diversas *La sombra del vampiro - Voces diversas *Soul Men - Voces diversas *Súper - Voces diversas *Powder Blue - Voces diversas *Poker Run - Voces diversas *A Good Woman - Voces diversas *Eigth Miles - Voces diversas *Global America - Voces diversas *Rain - Voces diversas *To Save A Life - Voces diversas *Night Listener - Voces diversas *The Last Time - Voces diversas *Boytown - Voces diversas *Whitecoats - Voces diversas *Cartas al Cielo - Voces diversas *No puedes Besar a la Novia - Mena Suvari Documentales *Máquinas de Maldad - Michelle Boyd *La marca del dragón - Leslie *La rebelión de los bárbaros - Vanessa Collingridge *Buck - Reata Brannaman *Rize - Miss Prissy *Buen cabello - Nia Long/Voces diversas *Thunder Soul - Voces diversas *Cerebros Fantásticos - Voces diversas *Alaska - Voces diversas Dramas coreanos *Pan, amor y sueños - Mi Sun Kim *Perfume de verano - Oh Jung Mi *Manny - Shin Ji Yon/Voces diversas *Eun y sus 3 chicos - Voces diversas *Mil días de promesas - Voces diversas *Vals de primavera - Voces diversas *Máscara de cristal - Kang Seo Yun *Como Aman los Hombres - Hong Se Ra Dramas chinos *Sinfonía de amor - Hao An Na *Tristeza en las estrellas - Ruishan Telenovelas taiwanesas *Amor azul - Yan Qing *Amor en tiempos de invasión - Voces diversas Telenovelas brasileñas *El derecho de nacer - Filó/Voces diversas *Cúmplices de um Resgate - Rebeca Agnes Telenovelas portuguesas *Nadie como tú - Guida *El beso del escorpión - Carlota Furtado Telenovelas chilenas *Las Vega's - Antonia Vega Otros *Inspiración dulce - Voz promocional para Casa Club TV *Last Cnn - Alessandra/Voces diversas *The New York Times - Voces diversas *Fangs Eaten Alive - Voces diversas *Audiolibros de 50 sombrasAura Caamaño en Doblaje Wiki. Referencia Categoría:Dobladores